Forever And Always
by edwardsbella99
Summary: A cute lovey day for Zuko and Mai on the beach. Just fluff. May make another chapter, review!
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own avatar **

My love, my life, was just a few yards away from my feet. I start walking quicker towards her.

My Mai was sitting on a rock perched in the soft sand under my feet. I could see her staring at the blue waves, waiting for her prince to arrive and sweep her off her feet.

Or was that just my thinkings?

I took three last steps and sat down next to Mai, my arm tightly wounded around her waist.

Her head fell on my shoulder and she gently smoothed my ragged hair.

I remember when I had to rid of my ponytail, grown for 15 years, but now, in my opinion, it looks better than ever.

"Hey, Mr. Firelord." Mai whispered, teasingly.

I smirked.

"Good morning, my love. Sorry I'm late." I apologized sincerely.

I had to sort things out about dinner plans with my family and the Avatar.

"It's okay. At least it's warm enough now to take a dip in the ocean." Mai looked up towards me and smiled.

"Why don't you go change in the tent and I meet you in there?" I winked at her and kissed her.

As our lips connected, sparks flew in my heart. Her lips were full of electricity. I slowly opened both of our mouths and we touched toungues.

Our lips and toungues moved in rhythym and then finally, we pulled apart.

She blushed, as did I, and went to change.

I threw my robe off, exposing my naked chest.

I took my shoes off, and ran into the warm, bath-like water.

Little ripples of waves washed over my lower body.

I awaited for Mai by floating on top of the calm waters, staring at the shapes of the clouds.

After minutes of endless staring, I heard a little giggle.

As I flipped over, I fell underwater which made Mai laugh even harder.

I chuckled along with her, ran towards her and threw her on my back.

Her arms wrapped around my neck lightly and she kissed my cheek as I sped us back into the deeper waters.

She slid off and turned to face me.

Then, she jumped on me, her legs around my pelvis, and kissed my neck.

I now see what I've made her become.

And I like it.

"Zuko. I love you with all of my heart."

I looked into her eyes affectionately.

"I love you too, Mai, my love. Forever and always, will I."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

I smiled largely back at her, and we enjoyed the rest of that day together.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back to the palace, my arm around her waist, her head resting lightly on my shoulder.

In silence, we stood on the porch step. I invited her in, and she accepted faster than the Avatar can bend air.

I made all of the servants and maids go home for the night as Mai and I layed on the couch.

I held her in my arms, tightly, hoping never to let go.

My robe's back pocket felt hard with the little trinket inside.

I didn't mind it, but I had to rid of it soon.

And I would.

Mai's eyes were closed, and I smoothed her hair out.

So soft.

I flipped her over, so that her stomach was to my chest and she could see my eyes.

Her eyes slowly opened to face mine, and I kissed her head.

"I love you." I say, with a content sigh.

"Hmmm..."

Hm? What did that mean?

Oh dear, I better make this quick, otherwise she'd answer incorrectly.

I moved off of the couch with a grunt.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Mai asked, weary.

"Mai. I've grown up with you. I've grown up because of you. Even as a young firebending child, I knew that you would always be the one I was meant for. Ever since that fire-set apple was placed upon your head, ever since I sat on top of you in the fountain, you were the one for me. I love you everyday and you've made me so happy. Mai, dear. Will you marry me?"

I bowed as a firebender would do while proposing to a lady.

I peeked up as I bowed.

Mai was blushing the bright pink I always loved to see.

"Zuko, of course I will marry you!" She bowed back, in honor, then I hugged her and spun around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I gradually thanked her.

We looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Her tounge went exploring my mouth as we kissed, and I brought my lips to her neck after it as she breathed heavily.

"Oh, Zuko. I love you."

"Forever and always?" I asked.

"Forever and always." She repeated.

And we kissed for which seemed to have lasted a lifetime.


End file.
